The New Year: Hamish
by fictionlover94
Summary: Hamish celebrates the New Year and may have meet a special girl?


**So I want to get out all of my headcanon and story ideas with each character. I have shared all that I can at least think of for Merida/Ian (there's a rated m story but since most of my readers are 14 that's not likely to happen). There's a few more with Aileen and Macintosh that I could throw out. One with spurts of mention of Dingwall and Catherine are good enough for me. Now it's on to stories about the triplets!**

**Just an FYI I would love to write a time travel story but I highly doubt I could put it in the brave section!**

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

November 1st was the best the best time of the year for Hamish of clan Dunbroch. It the start of a new year and he could stay up all night and get drunk on beer and girls. This year his parents and his identical brother went to visit his sister in the MacGuffin clan's home. Merida and her husband Ian were living in the MacGuffin clan with there children. Now he had six nieces and nephews from Merida alone.

He liked visiting his sister in her new home, as it was such an inviting castle. As he walked in Hamish could feel the warmth coming from the flaming torches. The smell of pig had inched to his nose with a sweet smell. What a party this was going to be!

Hamish peered around the wall looking around. So far he had ran into a few people people of the MacGuffin home, mainly his brothers so far. A few maids were cleaning the table from what must have been dinner with the wee ones. The throne room housed the older Lord Branden Dingwall talking with his sister. His eight year old nieces ran around the room laughing and giggling. Even more kids from the MacGuffin family weaved around their elder's legs.

It wasn't until he saw the flash of green, orange, and brown had appeared in front of him. Identical girls with curly wild blond hair started tugging at his tarten with glee.

"Uncle Hamish!" yelled Kirstin and the other two ran to crowd around him. Hamish, Harris, and Hubert were now 16 and had their own concerns about what will come their way. He had spotted Merida's other two children: Branden (6) and Ferguson (3) clinging to there mother who had made herself known.

"Hi Merida," said Hamish looking over at his pregnant sister. Yes Merida was going to have a sixth child and by now she was knew what was expected from her. Hamish only rolled his eyes and he had secretly hoped that Ian was going to stop having kids. Then again it was probably Merida that wanted all of the kids. Ian just had to be... Persuaded.

"You're late," teased Merida as she eyed her other siblings in the room. Harris was talking with Merida's sister in law Lainie. Hubert was busy stuffing his face with every kind of cake possible in the room.

Hamish only grinned and hugged her. "I can't help it I love being around the horses. Just like you sis."

"Can we play with you?" asked Shona looking up at her uncle her blond hair falling down her back. Hamish only smiled before agreeing to a game of hide and seek in the busy room. The new year was going to be rung in loud and clear in the crisp fall air. Merida seemed to have dismissed him to go ahead by leaving to find Ian. Hamish took this moment to settle into the party scene.

It didn't take long for Hamish to find his identical nieces even in the crowd. Just like the other triplets he was very tall for his age and could study the room for them. Not to mention once he found little Elinor she was eager to turn her sisters in. They had played 5 games before the three girls grew tired of the game. Not to mention Merida had set a bedtime for each children. Needless to say none of the girls were protesting when Merida lead them up the steps.

He chuckled as Shona sounded much like his older sister.

Hamish found himself looking around at all of the girls in the room after a couple of drinks of ale. Some how after playing with his nieces he knew that he wanted children as well one day. Even though he was 16 this was generally the time lads his own age would get married. It was while he was thinking he was slowly wandering to the kitchens. The staff was busy helping themselves to food leaving him alone in the great room.

It took a minute for him to realize that he wasn't alone. A lone girl about his age was busy scrubbing a frying pan from rusting. From the back of her head she had long brown hair that touched the small of her back. Her dull brown dress (nothing like Shona's rich embroidered brown dress) had established her as a maid or servant.

The girl didn't even seem to notice that she was being watched.

"Erm hello?" he asked as the girl had bumped her head on hanging pots and pans. She turned quickly to find Hamish standing there just watching the girl. Her eyes were a pretty shade of green. Maybe he was crazy but maybe meeting this girl on the new year seemed like the perfect match.


End file.
